Too Young for You?
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: " Hey Ikuto, am I too young to date?" "...YES! One hundred percent yes! Besides, which sorry idiot asked you out anyway!" AMUTO!


**A/N Hello Amuto lovers! This is just something that randomly popped in my head as I was trying to fall asleep last night. I hope you find it funny as that was kind of what I was going for, but well, I usually just do sad/happy fluff. Hopefully this turns out alright! Enjoy!**

* * *

Orange and red splashed against the sky like Miki's oil paintings as the sun set with the rise of night. Ikuto and I lay on the tickly grass side by side and watched the show unfold. Silence reigned over us for a little while before I had the courage to speak.

"Ikuto?"

Grumbling in his throat in acknowledgement, I rolled my eyes. Men. Always so non-committal. "Am I too young to date?" I asked innocently.

Hah. THAT sure got his attention. The older boy sputtered in his place, seeming to have a silent heart-attack. Sapphire eyes widening in pure shock he whipped his head around to bore his eyes into my own. "What?" he managed to sputter out, with seemingly much difficulty.

Trying to remain as innocent as possible without giving away my intention I repeated my question again as though speaking to a child, " Dooo you think I'm oaaalld enough to daa-aate?"

Sitting straight up, his knee crooked up with his arm leaning on it, he stared down at me like I was crazy. Which I most certainly was NOT. "Are you too young to…date?" nodding my head rapidly I smiled at him from below.

Anger clouded his vision before he reclaimed control of his expression. "Of course you're too young! You're only twelve! Way too young to date!" he spat out harshly, waving his free arm all over the place for emphasis. "And anyway, which sorry idiot asked you out anyway!" he growled menacingly.

Raising my hands in the air I gestured for him to calm down. "Don't go killing anyone yet Ikuto, I was just asking."

"Well the answer is yes, you're definitely too young." He repeated firmly

Widening my eyes angelically, I placed my small hand on his knee gently. Looking away embarrassedly, I asked in a faraway like voice. "But what if…what if I love him?" clasping my hands together I sighed into them as I threw myself back down, sighing to the stars.

I could feel him watching me in contemplation of my words. Glancing slyly at him, I saw the barely restrained shudder of his fist, the skin turning pale white as his nails bit into his flesh. A light breeze rippled through his hair, teasing it as mine waved around my face. Hunching in on himself Ikuto looked to be in a deep conflict with himself. An emotional debate flashing across his face. Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes. "Love?" he managed to ask, a withdrawn glint in his eyes.

"It took me while but…but now I know. I'm in love with him." I said with absolute truth.

I looked resolutely up into the sky before changing my mind and turning over on my side to look at the cat like boy beside me. "How do you know you're even in love with him? You're too young to know about love!" he exclaimed immaturely.

Amu giggled cutely, gosh for such a mature guy he sure had his moments. "He's…he's someone very special to me. At first, I didn't know what to think of him, but as the time went by he became one of my closest friends. He always knew how to make me laugh and whenever I was feeling down or had no confidence in myself he could always get me to smile. Truth be told, even when I thought I didn't even like him-heck I even thought I hated him!- I still trusted him completely. After all, he's one of the only people I've ever even let in my room. Which really says something." She laughed a little then, at Ikuto's completely red face.

"WHAT? Amu! Guys aren't to be trusted, you shouldn't be bringing guys into your room, are you stupid or something little kid?" he exploded, completely out of character.

Looking pointedly at him I threw an accusing finger to his chest, "You're one to talk, pervert."

"He's been in your room! He-!"

"-Because I trust him, which is important. But that's not what I love most about him. What I love most about him is that when he saw me, he didn't see the Ran part of me, or the Miki part, or the Su, or the Dia, heck he didn't even see the Cool-and-Spicy part of me. It was like I was made of glass and he just saw right through all that and got to my very core. He made me feel special, albeit in a really weird and embarrassing and completely infuriating way, but special nonetheless. Sure, he made fun of me a lot, but he can be sweet too. He's one of a kind and I love him for sure." I smiled sweetly in memory of him.

"He sounds stupid…and annoying and not good enough for you." He muttered grumpily, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a little child.

"Ikutooo!"

Shaking his head resolutely, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up to my feet. "We're going home now." And without another word he called out to his chara and character changed.

Cat ears twitching and tail waving idly, he lifted me up into his arms bridal style and jumped his way to my balcony. Flipping onto the platform he held me there in his arms, as though he would never get another chance. Smiling up at him, I carefully hopped out of his arms and stepped over to the door. Ikuto turned around to leave before I reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve. "You know, you still haven't answered my question."

Ikuto's eyes looked saddened and heavy as he looked at me then. With the moon shining behind him, high-lighting his features, he looked almost angelic, if it wasn't for the soft, almost imperceptible frown on his face. But of course I noticed, I noticed everything about him. "My answer is no. Absolutely not. Not until you grow up." He stated bluntly.

Pouting, I walked closer and watered my eyes dramatically. "You mean…you don't want to date me Ikuto-koi?" my pout on overdrive I almost died with laughter as the shock factor finally settled in on his face.

It was like he was a whole new person in that one moment. His sad eyes widened dramatically and his mouth opened like a fish in the water. Arms going slack against him, his velvety ears stood on end. Even his tail went pin straight. Finally! The tables had finally turned! Now it was me-me! - smirking up at him while he stood there, gaping like a chimpanzee. "You…I…you little minx!" he growled.

Laughing, I poked him in the chest playfully. "Oh come on Ikuto, it was kind of all your fault. I mean, who ELSE could I have been talking about? Were you even listening to what I was saying? Even Yaya could have guessed who I was talking about."

"…"

"Are you comparing my intelligence level to that of a candy-loving fourth grader's?" eyes narrowed he leaned in close to my face.

Stuttering now, I cursed him for cornering me for the millionth time. "An...Andd if I am?" I managed to say.

Smirking at **me** now, he quickly grabbed my wrists and trapped them above my head, pinning them against the door. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to punish you." Punishment?

"Ik...Ikutoo, I'm sure we can work this out-"I tried to plead but was interrupted, "No, I already know exactly what you deserve." Leaning in real close to my face, he stood there, one inch away from my slightly parted lips. I could feel his breath heating up my mouth and my eyes fluttered closed. Burning in the anticipation of my first kiss I was brutally slapped in the face with reality.

Jumping backwards onto the railing, that stupid cat-cosplay PERVERT-emphasis on PERVERT!- guffawed loudly. Slapping his hand against his thigh and even HAVING THE NERVE to wipe a fake tear away from his eye, he burst into more laughter. "Oh that was rich! Utterly priceless! You're such a fun tease Amu." Gaping in disbelief, I finally regained my senses as I started blushing like crazy.

"Ikuto! You…you…you pervert! I thought-!"

Jumping back near me, he curled an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, "What? You thought I was going to kiss you?" turning my face away from his, I almost didn't catch one of his rare smiles, " Nope, sorry little strawberry, after that tease session back at the park, I only thought it poetic justice to almost kiss you."

Frowning a little, I suddenly realized what that could mean. What if he didn't like me after all? What if I was just reading everything wrong? What if he really did only think I was a little kid?

As if reading my mind he gave me a backwards glance before jumping off the balcony. "I'll see you tomorrow Amu-koi! Get ready for the kiss of your life."

Waiting for him to cross the street before bursting into my room to awaken my sleeping charas, I burst out screaming. "It worked! It worked! Ha! It worked! I told you my plan would work! I'm Ikuto's girlfriend!" I screamed as I threw myself on my bed.

I was so happy I could almost ignore Papa's sobs of anguish coming from downstairs. "No! My little sparrow is flying away from the nest! Why? Why?"

…..almost.


End file.
